Computer systems are configured to include a collection of modules, components or other entities that take part in the operation of the system and that can affect its behavior in one or more ways. Such units can be considered the modules that make up the system and they are often implemented as software components. Software can be written in any of a number of programming languages and is generally used to cause a processor to execute specific instructions.
Computer systems are implemented for use in situations where business decisions must be made as part of ongoing transactions. Some such decisions involve calculation of charges, choosing between messages to send, and selecting an action to take in a particular situation. For example, a manufacturer whose business involves shipping goods to customers implements a computer-based decision function that automatically selects the appropriate transportation mode for each shipment and assesses the applicable charge to the customer based on relevant circumstances. In some systems, decisions are made using a decision table where the correct decision is associated with metadata corresponding to a particular set of circumstances. When the decision table is queried or otherwise polled using information for the shipment at hand, the decision table returns a pre formulated decision, if one exists, and can otherwise return a default decision.